1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for analyzing electronic data records. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of analyzing electronic data records and a corresponding computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of the internet and the openness of information systems, data sources have increased demand for new solutions on inter-operability and data exchange. New data sources are encoded into a variety of new formats requiring developers to continuously update their applications to maintain compatibility. Terminology standards such as Health Level 7 and SNOMED CT in the Healthcare industry have been defined to tackle this issue by providing a common language.
A particular challenge is data entry and data access. It is not feasible for a medical staff to follow some standards with, for instance, more than 300,000 terms such as SNOMED CT. Nurses and physicians usually do not have enough time to spend following some rules and learning a complex language while their patients are waiting for their support.
The use of terminology standards demands for tools to seamlessly manage unstructured data such as non-standardized electronic data and natural language.
In the field of healthcare, US 2001/0041992 A1 describes a system for accessing healthcare information using an anatomic user interface. The user has to enter healthcare information manually by annotating and clicking on the anatomic model.
Geographic Information Systems (GIS) such as Google™earth return annotations of geographical data manually entered by the user or system providers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide other solutions for analyzing electronic data records. It is a further object of the present invention to provide solutions for analyzing data records with enhanced search capabilities. It is a further object of the present invention to provide solutions that allow for automated annotation of graphical objects. It is a further object of the present invention to provide solutions for analyzing data records with improved user interfaces. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved system, an improved method and an improved computer program embodying solutions for analyzing electronic data records.